


Mistakes

by padacklesmcu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Sam Winchester, Drunk Sex, First Time, Incest, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Regret, Top Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padacklesmcu/pseuds/padacklesmcu
Summary: Sam and Dean get drunk one night after a hunt. Desires they had kept down finally become a reality.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This took a couple days. Sorry if I ever disappear from time to time, my creativity just kind of comes in bursts.  
-Andrew

Dean, pull over before I reach over-" Sam's voice boomed, disturbing the current AC/DC that was blasting through the radio.

"Sorry, I can't hear you." Dean said simply, tapping the side of his head.

Sam sighed, rolling his eyes and averting his vision towards the side view mirror. Nothing interesting, fields and plains for the past 3 hours. The joys of Kansas scenery. They had been driving all night, Dean insisted on it. Last Sam checked, it was 9 AM, probably closer to 12 by now, and they had been driving for nearly 6 hours without any stops besides a few bathroom breaks and filling up Baby.

Something was bugging Dean. It was obvious. Sam probably knew Dean better than he knew himself, and this is what he did when he was upset. Distract himself and blast the radio while playing every empty threat with a returned joke. At least Sam knew the bunker couldn't be more than a couple hours away. A drive from South Dakota was about 7 hours. Sam just hoped once they reached the bunker Dean wouldn't ignore him.

He needed to talk. Sam couldn't count on that though.

Right now, the previous night was unspoken of, and would remain that way if it was Deans' choice. It wasn't even an option in Sam's head that Dean may have been to drunk to forget. They drank about the same and Sam sure hadn't forgotten.

If he pondered long enough, he could still feel Deans' lips against his own. Still remember his thought process in that hour.

Maybe getting it out once would cure him. 

Just once.

All it did was make him crave Dean more. He knew what his skin felt like against his own, his doe-eyes glaring up and lips just slightly agape and his position just screaming submission.

Sam shuddered.

He knew Dean wouldn't mention it. He would keep it under lock-and-key for years, it's what he was good at. Sam just needed to know it wouldn't be the last time he felt Deans' body against his.

\------------  
THEN

"C'mon, how about a couple drinks?" Dean offered, a shit-eating grin on his face as he poured out some cheap liquor into 2 shot glasses.

"A simple salt n' burn and we're celebrating?" Sam chuckled, throwing his bag down onto the double bed and walking over to take a seat at the small table. 

"Why the hell not?" Dean sat down the bottle on the table and sat opposite from Sam. 

Sam couldn't argue with him. Plus it had been a while.

With a smile, Sam took the filled shot glass from the table and held it up; Dean followed suit.

"To those dead son-of-a-bitches who's asses we just kicked." Dean smirked.

Sam's eyes glanced down from his brother's eyes to his lips and clinged his glass against Deans' before downing it. Afterwards, Dean looked to Sam with a grunt.

Without a word, Dean took a couple more shot glasses and reached back for the bottle of liquor before filling it once more. He slid the glass over and repeated.

And again.

And again.

Sam knew they were about the same in terms of integrity when it came to alcohol. It wasn't until Sam got somewhat buzzed that he realized he really did need loosening up.He was always tense. Maybe Dean was right and Sam needed to drink a bit more with him; just to take the edge off. It wasn't like he didn't have his reasons for turning Dean down on his offers. He was definitely an /open/ drunk. Open to say anything that came to his mind.

And dammit something had been bugging him. He looked over to Dean who had a satisfied smirk on his face,

"Told you it'd help, Sammy." He chuckled, pushing the glasses over to the side.

"Oh shut up..." Sam mumbled. Dean could never keep his pretty mouth shut.

"Make me." 

Sam's blood ran cold but his cheeks seemed to be heating up. Now Dean was just teasing, but it wasn't like his brother didn't have much of a filter either when drunk. It was a joke. Nothing more, nothing less.

It just felt like a direct attack.

"Fine, how about we order some pizza or somethin'? I'm hungry." Sam attempted to shift the conversation, already starting to push his seat out from the table.

"What's wrong? Already a bit tipsy off a couple shots?"

"We're the same, you know that." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Looks like you're already upset with me. Thought you'd love me after a few drinks…" 

Sam settled himself into his chair hesitantly before taking a glance at Dean who still had the smirk on his face. His arms were crossed over his chest now, though. Defensive stance. Even when drunk he was still a smartass, maybe even more then when he was sober. The thought made him chuckle.

"God, wipe that pretty smile off your face. You know what you're doing." Sam huffed.

"What am I doing, Sammy?" 

The air felt too thin for Sam to breathe. Was it sober Dean talking or drunk Dean talking? Maybe Sam was just misinterpreting, hell, he wouldn't be suprised. Sam himself could barely think straight. But one thing was still clear to him; his asshole of a brother was still as beautiful as ever, still as tempting. With the alcohol in his system it seemed maybe a bit less fucked up to be lusting after his brother, and he sure as hell couldn't think far enough into the future to worry about consequences.

"Teasing me." Seemed to be a safe bet.

"Really, now? Think I'm teasing you?" Dean leaned forward, seemingly to stare back into Sams' eyes. It felt like it burned straight through his soul, yet Sam still couldn't look away.

Sams' dick twitched and he finally broke the gaze. 

"Is it a suspicion or a desire?" Dean spoke.

"W-what is it to you?" The alcohol mixed with his growing arousal fogged his brain. He just knew he needed Dean. Years of pent up frustration were slowly leaking out and there was nothing Sam could do to stop it.

Dean arose from his seat slowly, taking a long stride next to Sam where he clumsily stood up himself. 

"What do you want it to be?" Deans' hand fell on Sams' arm and Sam leaned in closer. It was obvious what Sam wanted, he just wished Dean would shut his mouth.

Sam was waiting for Dean to call it off, to push him back and make fun of him for going along with it; maybe even call him disgusting. It didn't happen. It was pure energy sparking between them. Sam wanted to savor it.

Sam leaned down in the slightest to place his hand on the side of Deans' face. It felt like an eternity of waiting for the other to make the first move.

Fuck it.

Sam finally let his lips melt against Deans', just as he had wanted to since he was 16. The feeling was overwhelming, a strong smell of liquor on his breath and the scrape of stubble hitting against his own freshly-shave face. Sam could swear he felt Dean smirk slightly into the kiss, almost a self-celebratory nudge for being able to successfully coax Sam into admitting his feelings.

Everything was so unmistakably Dean.

Dean's hips pushed against Sams' and the younger one broke away from the kiss for a moment, a gasp falling from his lips.

"Tell me what you want, Sammy…" Dean whispered, and when Sam opened his eyes he was met with green ones staring right back at him.

"On your knees, dammit." Sam said breathlessly, "Please, Dean." It came out like a beg. It practically was. He needed to feel Deans' mouth around him before he genuinely fucking came in his pants-just from kissing his brother-and by god Dean would never let him live that one down.

"God you sound good…" Dean mumbled before sinking to his knees. He took in the sight before him, given the reasonably sized bulge already formed in Sammys' jeans.

Sam didn't notice Deans' shaking hand as he fumbled with the zipper of his pants, or perhaps the other hand working on his belt buckle and sliding it off. 

Dean seemed to hesitate for a moment before sliding Sams' jeans down to his ankles and letting Sam take a step out.

"Are you sure, Dean?" Sam asked, taking a deep breath.

Dean looked up at his brother with wide eyes, mouth slightly agape.

"Sammy, I've wanted this for years." 

It was all Sam needed. Because hell, at least it wasn't spur of the moment 'need to get my rocks off'. Dean was just as infatuated with Sam as Sam was with him. A sigh of relief left his lips.

"Me too."

Dean took a look back down to Sams' briefs. They were gray, a slight darker spot staining where the head of his cock laid from the precum that leaked steadily. Dean laid his hand on his base, pressing down in the slightest which made Sam shiver.

"Fuck, Dean." Sam whispered, pressing forward more.

Dean didn't respond, he just hooked his fingers in the waistband of Sams' boxers and slid them down. Sams' cock hung heavy, his tip red and swolen, just begging for Deans' attention.

"Goddamn, Sam." Dean whispered, taking a tentative kitten lick before finally taking his head into his mouth and swirling his tongue around Sams' velvety length, working his way down gradually as to not choke.

Sam entangled his fingers in Deans' hair as he felt his brothers' mouth fully enclose around him. He wouldn't last long, especially with the way Dean had started to bob his head slowly. He just wanted nothing more than to slam into Deans' face and make him take it.

The thought sent a shiver fown his spine and he bit his lip hard.

Instead, Sam settled for running his fingers though Deans' short hair gently as he worked his tongue across him. 

Finally, Dean pulled back and looked up at his brother with swolen, red lips.

"Need you, Sammy." He whined, wrapping his fist around Sams' member to give it a few tugs.

"On the bed, right fucking now." Sam seemed breathless as he spoke. Dean was a virgin in that department, right? Hell, Sam couldn't even think. 

Sam almost got lost in his thoughts before he saw Dean rise from his knees to clash his lips back against Sams. It was rough and sloppy unlike before. Full of lust. 

Too many clothes.

Dean had already had his mouth on Sam's dick yet Sam hadn't even touched his chest. That had to change. He slid Deans' flannel off to the ground and took the hem of Dean's shirt by his fingertips to lift over his head. The kiss was only broken momentarily. Sam's hands started to roam immediately, feeling over his brother's strong chest and stomach which Dean seemed to just lean into. Sam pushed back instead, backing him up against one of the two queen beds of the room and letting him fall on his back with his calves dangling.

Sam had lost all control, roughly straddling Deans' hips and leaning forward to leave a trail of kisses along his neck.

"Sam, fuck." Dean gasped, leaning his head back. Sam continued the trail of kisses down to his collarbones and chest.

It was beautiful. Only the moonlight and small lamp on the table behind them illuminated the room in any way. Every touch of his fingertips against Deans' skin felt like fire to Sam, even if they were intoxicated, it was special in their own way. It felt real.

Finally, Sams' kisses landed on his happy trail and he scooted down a bit to sit on his thighs. He fumbled with the belt for a moment before Dean lifted his bottom up to help Sam slide the jeans off, which of course, got thrown on the floor. After his jeans, came the boxers hastily. 

And if Sams' eyes weren't fully blown by now, they were right then. Sure, Sam had seen Deans' cock before, but nothing like this. It would /definitely/ be going in the spank bank for years of entertainment. He was about as much of a leaker as Sam, precum already spilling onto his stomach as his cock flopped against his stomach.

"Beautiful, Dean." Sam praised.

"Don't call my dick beautiful." Dean said with a huff.

Sam couldn't help but chuckle at that.

He took his cock and gave it a few experimental tugs, earning a gasp from Dean. 

"Gonna take care of you, Dean. Always actin' so tough and 'Have to take care of Sammy' but sometimes I really just wanna' take care of you. Wanna make you feel good." Sam spoke, grabbing Deans' inner thighs and spreading them apart to allow a bit more access.

"Always wanted this." Dean let his eyes shut and head fall back against the pillow he had dragged down from the top of the bed.

Sam smiled a bit at that. Although, he knew Dean would never say that while sober.

"Ever done anything before-fuck-let me grab my lube." Sam shuffled off of Deans' thighs and opened up his bedside drawer to pull out a small travel size bottle of lube he had tucked away.

"Never pegged you the type, Sammy. 'Specially considering you're uncut." Dean snickered. "And no, never done it before. I've used my fingers on myself, but nothing your size." 

Sam blushed deeply from the two statements and played it off with a laugh, replacing himself back on Deans' lower thighs. 

"Gonna open you up with my fingers first. Might hurt a bit." Sams' hands were a bit larger than Deans. He only noticed it as he started to pour the lube onto 2 fingers and rub them together. 

Sams' hands were shaking, seeming to get even worse as he laid the bottle down and positioned himself on his knees, inbetween his brothers' legs. He pressed 2 fingers against Deans' rim, barely pressing in. It made Sams' dick twitch and once again, earned a gasp from his brother.

His eyes met with Deans' and he gave an assuring nod, just making Sam press further. 

Inch by inch, he pushed in. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his brother, by the time his finger had reached it's hilt he felt Dean squirm beneath him.

"Move, Sammy, please." Deans' hips pushed back down into the bed with a groan.

Sam smirked and added the tip of his second finger.

Only a few minutes later, Dean was squirming with his hands holding onto the sheets tightly. Sam was nearly positive he could make Dean cum just like this; just working his fingers in and out of his brother while brushing against his prostate lightly nearly every single time.

Sam finally pulled his fingers out, letting his walls clench around him in an effort to continue to be filled. It was beautiful, and Sam was sure this *couldn't* be the last time he witnessed this. He pulled back, resting his hands on his hips instead and just squeezing him gently.

"Need you in me, Sammy."

Sam couldn't hesitate, taking a deep breath and lining himself up with Deans' entrance. His eyelids shut, mouth just slightly open as he moved one hand to run over his chest instead.

"Fucking hell." Dean gasped, Sam could swear he saw his eyes roll to the back of his head. It only encouraged him. 

He pressed forward deeper and dug his nails into Deans' hips. The wet heat was overwhelming and unlike anything he had ever experienced. Electricty was the only way to describe it. Quick fucks couldn't compare.

Sam started moving slow, thrusting his hips gently into the other. He leaned over the smaller one until they were on eye level. Dean gave a smirk, grabbing the side of Sams' face and pulling him forward, crashing his lips against Sams' once again. 

Sam speeded his hips up mindlessly. It felt completely natural, even with his hazy brain. 

"Not gonna last long, Sammy." Dean whimpered, pulling away from the kiss just to catch his breath.

"Oh fuck-" Just as Sam started to angle his hips, the words fell from his lips.

"Right there, please Sammy, fuck." Sam tried to keep the angle the best he could, pressing in deeply with each thrust. Deans' large hands came to rest on Sams' shoulders, pulling him further down on him. 

"Fuck, fuck…" Dean muttered, frantically pressing down on the bed as if it provided more friction.

Sam was done for. His vision went blank and he came with a moan. He couldn't bother to pull out, his cock still buried deep and to the limit inside of Dean.

"Sam-" Dean whispered, pressing sloppy kisses against his cheek as he clenched around Sams' softening cock, cum spurting onto his stomach and chest.

Sam collapsed on him.

"Needed that…" Sam whispered, resting his head in the crook of his brothers' neck for the moment.

"Mhm…" He whispered.

They stayed like that. Despite the situation, they were closer than they had ever been. They had eachother, connected and bonded. It was perfect.


	2. End of a beginning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally confronts Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh sorry this is kind of rushed! I've been super busy with school! Hope you guys like this and can ignore my overuse of commas.
> 
> -Andrew

The drive seemed to drag on, with Sams' forming headache from the loud music to the pure ignorance of Dean, it was basically torture. He couldn't think of another time he was so happy to see the driveway to the bunker. Sam just needed downtime in the library of Dean was going to ignore him; it wasn't even worth a try to talk to him again.

Dean had always been stubborn. This wouldn't change now.

Dean was the first to exit the car after pulling in. Usually, he'd wait for Sam and even offer to carry his bag inside from time to time, but this time he unlocked the front door and entered without a word, leaving Sam to carry the bag inside on his own.

Sam barely caught a glimpse of Dean entering into the living space from the entry-way and Sam sighed to himself.

Sam ruined it all. No, Dean ruined it. Dean got Sam drunk. What if his purpose was just to take advantage of him? It wasn't like Dean knew Sam had been crushing on him ever since he was a kid. Was he that obvious?

Sam slid his way past the living room and into the kitchen, grabbing two beers instinctively and striding back to the living space to set a beer down on the coffee table. Dean was curled up on the couch.

Dean's eyes flickered from the beer up to his brother.

"You're joking, right?" He muttered. "Now?"

Sam shrugged, "Thought you'd might want something to take the edge off."

Fuck, it was really mirroring the night before.

"I'm fine, Sam. I'm just tired, alright?"

Sam almost snickered. Well, he sure slept well at the least consdering Sam was practically using his ass as a cockwarmer the entire night.

'Not the time.' Sam thought.

"Dean, you're so damn defensive." Sam huffed, "Won't even talk about last night! Can't act like it didn't happen!" Sam just needed assurance Dean wasn't /trying/ to take advantage of him. Even if it was all Sam had ever wanted, he needed that assurance Dean knew that in the first place.

"I don't want to talk about how I got fucked by my own brother!" Dean snapped back. His back straightened and his eyes narrowed, it's as if he was holding back this entire time.

"Did you know or not?" Sams' fists tightened and he raised his voice to match Deans'.

"Know what?"

"That I wanted it? Don't tell me you just did it because it's what you wanted. I'm terrified, Dean! Did you plan on getting me drunk?" Sams' voice cracked near the end, voice lowering to a level of worry instead of anger.

"I would never do that to you, Sam." Deans' eyes softened in the slightest. "Fuck- I just…" He sighed, "It was on my mind and I wanted to get drunk to just forget about it. I didn't want to even let it cross my mind. I can't get over you, Sam, and it's terrifying."

Sam took a seat on the recliner that was next to the sofa. He clasped his hand around the beer and stared at the floor as Dean took a deep breath to continue.

"I would've stopped if you told me to. I wouldn't have done that shit in my right mind either, though. I just want to forget it." He admitted.

There was a moment of silence.

"I've liked you since I knew what a crush was, Dean. You have no idea how many years I had wanted to do that. It's messed up, I know it is. But think about it, we hunt demons and we have literally met Lucifer himself. We don't live normal lives. And what about Chuck? He's written this all down and he's a prophet. It's bound to happen and we already know theres nothing we can do to change it. W-what if it's just a sign or something? This was supposed to happen and last night just forwarded it?"

"You're saying were meant to be together?" Dean sounded dumb-founded.

"Maybe. I just don't want us to have to hide this. I'm never gonna be able to forget it, Dean. You said you still want me, right? What's stopping us?" Sam sat his beer on the table.

Dean popped the cap off his beer and took a long swig before setting it back down on the coaster.

"Nothing."

It was unsure, but enough for Sam. His heart jumped in his chest and a smile forced it's way onto his lips.

"I need a kiss I might actually remember." Dean looked up to Sam finally, there eyes meeting for the first time since the night before. Sam practically jumped up from his seat and sat himself down on Dean's lap.

"Sammy…" Dean chuckled, leaning forward to place a kiss onto his brothers' lips. It was so innocent and made Sams' heart flutter when their lips connected. They ghosted against eachother and Sam made a mental map of Deans' mouth. Then Dean placed a hand on Sams' hip and Sam couldn't help but press closer.

Dean pulled away with a smirk, "So easy…" Dean noted. Sam just pouted in response.

"Says the one who's fucked half of the women in every city we go to…" Sam snapped back.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Oh really? Well, guess it won't be happening much anymore, right? You're practically always at my side."

Sam playfully punched his arm. "Who says I'm ever gonna' be on the bottom?"

Deans' hand snaked from his hips down to the curve of his ass instead where he slipped his hand into the waistband. "With an ass like yours? It'd be a shame for you not to be…" Dean smirked.

Sam visibly blushed, leaning forward to nuzzle his face into Deans' neck and whimper softly, lifting his hips off of Deans' lap in the slightest to arch his back. Using a strong grip, Dean squeezed the tender flesh.

"Dean…" Sam sighed contently.

"Yeah, baby?" Dean brought his free hand up to Sams' hair where he combed through it gently.

The nickname threw Sam off, but it definitely didn't draw him away. He was Dean's baby after all; Dean had taken care of him nearly all his life.

"Need you bad. Always have…" The nights Sam lied awake at night dreaming of some less-than-holy thoughts about the brother that slept just feet away were uncountable.

He remembered especially being 15. He had just gotten one of his first real crushes and it plagued him every day.

It wasn't the long-legged Allison in his Government class.

It wasn't even the cute shy, brunette art kid from his Geometry class.

It was his 19 year old brother. And fuck he fell deep. Spending every waking minute with the hottest man on Earth was pure torture. There was a handful of times he'd have to beat off in the back of the Impala while John and Dean were inside a gas station.

Never once did he dream every fantasy he ever had could become a reality.

Never once did he think he would feel Deans' plump lips pressed against his own just as they are now. Or Deans' strong hands cupping his ass like he owned him.

Sam was dizzy. He didn't even comprehend when his brother pushed him back down against the couch and pulled off his shirt. His eyes could only gaze over him like some piece of art.

And God he was.

Maybe Dean was speaking, Sam was ony focusing on the way his large hands ran over Deans' smooth skin. It had some scars, some old, some new. It was still exactly as he imagined at 15. He hadn't changed one bit.

"Took such good care of me last night, gonna return the favor…" Dean leaned down to press another kiss to Sams' lips.

"Gonna fuck you with my tongue, how does that sound?" He continued, letting his lips linger inches away from Sams while he started to unbutton his flannel.

Sam let a small moan escape his lips. He honest to God wanted it more than anything. The thought of Deans' tongue sent shivers down his spine.

Dean positioned himself inbetween Sams' legs afterwards.

Sam lifted his back up to accommodate Dean with pulling his pants down. It was so restraining and Sam felt a strong woosh of relief wash over him. His hard cock was still restrained in his boxers, but at least denim wasn't restricting him as well.

"On your knees and press that ass out for me." Dean sat back on his ankles. Sam would've made fun of him for his dirty talk any other time, but right now Deans' words were sent straight to Sams' dick.

"Anything for you, Dean." Sam muttered, switching from the postion on his back to instead his knees propped up on the couch with forearms laying forward. His head hung low, hair that he could /beg/ for Dean to pull back.

Dean shuffled behind him for a few moments before he tugged down at Sams' boxers. Then, his hand finally grasped at the tender flesh of his ass.

"Dean, fuck…" Sam whimpered, arching his back in the slightest to press against his brothers' palm.

"Gorgeous…" He heard Dean whisper from behind. Both hands were on each cheek now, pulling them far apart and Dean digging his fingernails into the skin.

It was over for Sam when he felt the light flick of Deans' tongue against his entrance.

Sam had gotten fucked before, once or twice, but never eaten out. Maybe it was just the fact it was Dean, but dear god it was amazing.

Deans' tongue pushed against the ring of muscles and Sam almost collapsed onto the couch.

Overwhelming was the only word to describe it.

After the initial resistance, Deans' tongue finally entered him completely, and he didn't waste any time. He was ravenous for Sam and it truly showed; hands held tight on his brothers' ass while his tongue was being thrusted in and out just like a cock.

"Fuck me, Dean. Please, holy fuck…" Sam begged.

Dean pulled away to look at the flushed Sammy that laid in front of him. "Anything for you, baby brother…" He teased.

Sam squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation, whether it be Deans' tongue or cock - even fingers - Sam just needed it inside of him. The swell of Deans' head was placed against his entrance and Sam recognized the feeling immediately. He couldn't help but whimper.

Dean pressed inside, placing a hand on Sams' lower back and another on his hip as he pulled him closer.

"I can take it, Dean." Sam whined.

"You sure, Sammy?" Dean didn't halt his advances, just pressing forward even more as his shaft was fully enveloped by the wet heat of his brother.

"Yes, Dean! Please!" Sam sounded so fucking desperate, but at this point he couldn't care less. Dean was the only thing that mattered.

Dean started shallowely thrusting inside of him, Sam practically falling forward onto the couch cushion in response. Sams' hand went to take his own cock, giving it a few erratic strokes. He was cumming already. Sam clenched his entire body, his vision going dark as thick white ropes shot onto the couch below him.

"Fucking hell, Sammy…" Dean muttered, his hips just speeding up as Sam came down from his orgasm.

Sam was practically limp, letting Dean pound into his prostate again and again. It was torture for his softening cock, but Sam wouldn't have it any other way. He buried his head into the sofa and spread his legs' as wide as possible for Dean. He was Deans' little whore.

Dean gripped onto Sams' shoulders tightly, pulling him back against him fully with a groan.

Dean was cumming.

"Dean!" Sam practically screamed, the sensation overwhelming as he felt Deans' seed fill him.

"You're good, Sammy, you're alright." Dean assured. He sounded breathless and his grip was loosening on his shoulders. Dean slid his soft cock out, instead just laying beside Sam and taking his hand in his own.

"Needed that so much…" Sam whispered, curling up against Dean. It was an awkward fit considering Sams' mile-long legs, but they made it work.

"Love you, Sammy. Always have." Dean pressed kisses against Sams' knuckles.

"I love you too, Dean."


End file.
